crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot (video game)
Crash Bandicoot is a platform game made by Naughty Dog in 1996 for the PlayStation, featuring the character by the same name. In it, Crash must fight Dr. Neo Cortex's henchmen in order to save Tawna, his beloved bandicoot girlfriend for revenge on Cortex. This game was made when Naughty Dog had but ten employees. Story Somewhere southeast of Australia, there were three little islands, teeming with marsupial life. However, two humans had been experimenting with the local furry creatures, in order to form a destructive and evil army of anthrophomorphized marsupuals. Dr. N. Brio had created a machine called the Evolvo-Ray, but his ever pushy boss(and main series antagonist) took the credit. Dr. Neo Cortex had just kidmapped two regular bandicoots; one male and one female. They were then evolved. Both worked successfully, but then, Dr. Cortex had to insert them into his patented Cortex Vortex, a mind-controlling device to create evil henchmen with. Finally the evolved male bandicoot was inserted into the brain-draining machine, and... turned out to be an utter failure. Then that bandicoot (Crash) ran from an angry Cortex. He accidentally broke through a window in his attempt to get away and fell into the sea. But Tawna (the other bandicoot, and his girlfriend) was still in Cortex's clutches. When Crash washes up on the beach of his home island, he sets out to save Tawna before Cortex can do anythingterrible to her. Prologue In the end many stories were told of the bosses after Dr. Cortex disappeared. Papu Papu started a Big & Tall Shop using money he received by selling Cortex Castle to a resort developer. Ripper Roo received therapy wrote the book "Through the Eyes of the Vortex" which talks about rapid evolution. Koala Kong moved to Hollywood, started an acting career, and is working with a speech therapist. Pinstripe moved to Chicago and started a sanitation company. Dr N. Brio started tending bar. The prologue explained that Cortex was never seen again but he appeared in a lot more games. Game The gameplay in Crash Bandicoot is noticably simpler than the series' later iterations, Crash doesn't learn any skills throughout the game, he is able only to jump and use a spin attack. In this game the only animal that Crash could ride in the game was a warthog. Crates and Other Items *Outline Crate *Crash Crate *Iron Crate *Arrow Crate *Basic Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Aku Aku Crate *TNT Crate *! Crate *Bounce Crate *? Crate *Gems *Keys *Wumpa Fruit Levels There are 3 islands on the game, between which 32 levels are divided as follows (the 6 boss levels are indicated in bold): Trivia *In this game there was only one voice actor who played as all the characters and that was Brendan 'O Brien. *In an early version of this game has a different health bar with each hit point being just a dot. *In the Japanese version of this game Papu Papu has 5 hit points instead of 3. *Boulder Dash is a pun on the phrase balderdash *The level Rolling Stone is also a music band *The Level Up the Creek is a reference to a 1984 movie